unionversefandomcom-20200213-history
General Plan Magellan
General Plan Magellan is a government plan and war policy goal for the development and colonisation of the Magellanic Clouds, drafted after the Granada Conference in January 3292. The plan outlines the resettlement and internment of indigenous alien populations and the process for settlement of human colonists in the occupied worlds of the Magellanic Clouds. The plan remains largely classified, but the outline in brief has been entered into public record as part of policy planning for the Ministry of the Interior and the Chancellery. Background Magellanic Question The first four years of the Magellanic War saw the rapid advance of Union forces into the Large Magellanic Cloud and the subsequent captured of some 7,100 worlds between 3288 and the end of 3291. This presented the issue of large numbers of alien civilians that were now under Union administration; the estimated amount by the end of 3291 was 7.35 trillion. The occupation tied up billions of soldiers in garrison and anti-partisan duties, and presented an enormous security risk. The overall concerns about partisan activity by Zaaroft civilians and guerrillas, the availability of arable and habitable land, and the capability to house, feed, and police Zaaroft civilians was frequently referred to as the "Magellanic Question". The National Security Committee sought to bring about a total solution to this question and issued a directive in early October 3291 authorizing the Chancellery Office to organise a conference of government agencies to prepare and submit a plan to resolve the "Magellanic Question", with priority to the security concerns. The orders were sent out to the attendees on 29 November 3291, with provision made for its attendees to settle their immediate affairs and converge at Granada, Luna in late January the following year. The conference was scheduled for 20 January 3292 in the Great Palace of Granada. Granada Conference The conference met on its scheduled date, hosted by Eta Rycon, Principal Secretary to the Chancellor. Rycon served as moderator of the conference, and representative of the Chancellery Office in the proceedings. Other attendees include: * Lord William J. McGrady, Earl of Wallerstein. Exarch (Chief Marshal) of the Security Forces. Assistant Secretary of State Security for Field Operations. Co-presiding officer. * HH Julius Alexander Vox, Prince of Tycho. Exarch (Chief Marshal) of the Security Service and Chief of Police. Assistant Secretary of State Security for Republic Security. Co-presiding officer. * HRH Paula di Bourbon-Outremer, Duchess of Calabria. Vice Minister for Foreign Affairs. * Dame Coraline Creed. Deputy Secretary of the Interior for Alien Affairs. * Lady Hannah Rothschild, Duchess of Nieuwvaalia. Principal Secretary for Alien Settlement in the Occupied Territories, Director of the Security Liaison Office. Reserve Major of the Security Forces. * Victor Valentinian Peiper. Praetor (Captain General) of the Security Forces. Chief of Staff to the Secretary and Chief of the Operations Staff. * Francis J. Bloom. Praetor (Captain General) of the Security Service and Assistant Chief of Police. Director-General of the Security Service. * Magnolia Kotto. Legate (Colonel General) of the Security Service and Associate Chief of Police. Director of the Secret State Police Service. * Benjamin Bradford. Tribune (General) of the Security Service and General of Police. Director of the National Prison Service. * George M. Rinaldi. Prefect (Lieutenant General) of the Security Service and Corps Chief of Police. Deputy Director for Internment Camps. * Tristan Ricketts. Prefect (Lieutenant General) of the Security Service. Chief of Staff to the Secretary. * Gwendolyn Fitzroy. Prefect (Lieutenant General) of the Security Forces. Commanding General of the 6th Armoured Strategic Security Corps. Field expert in combat and anti-partisan operations. * Omar Ghazi. Vice Admiral of the Central Galactic Navy. Assistant Director of the Office of Military and Naval Intelligence, Chief of Intelligence Operations. * Jackson Smith. Brigadier (Brigadier General) of the Security Forces. Intelligence Operations Officer for the Security Forces General Staff and operational point of contact for the Security Forces. * Ophelius Greene. Standardier (Colonel) of the Security Service. Director of Labour Camp 7001. Field expert in alien resettlement and internment operations. * Graham FitzWalter. Private Secretary to Lord Rycon. Recording secretary. The exact record of the conference minutes is highly classified; a copy of the minutes was distributed to each participant, to be read only by their superiors. A condensed form of the minutes, the Granada Protocol, was submitted to the National Security Committee by the Chancellery. The Protocol would inform the drafting of the General Plan for the Magellanic Clouds by the National Security Committee four months later. As such, the Protocol has entered public record and has allowed some limited reconstruction of the proceedings. In preparation for the conference, Lord McGrady and his office drafted lists of numbers of Zaaroft populations from each occupied world, and statistical data for population growth rates, death rates, and some dispatches regarding the suppression of partisan activity. Lord Rycon began the conference with an outline of the Chancellery's mandate, before directing Lord McGrady to outline the measures undertaken thus far by the Security Forces against partisan activity and presenting his statistical findings. Lord Vox then outlined existing programs for alien forced labour, and the applicability of internal methods towards Zaaroft under military occupation. The conference went around the table, each participant having their chance for input. The conference lasted around 92 minutes, and included testimony from Colonel Ophelius Greene and Brigadier General Jackson Smith for field operations in intelligence-gathering, anti-partisan warfare, and labour camp management. As representatives of their agencies, the participants of the conference agreed to a procedure for evaluating worlds for colonization, and prioritising them for de-settlement. The Zaaroft civilians would be evacuated to nearby internment camps and concentrated there before being transported to dedicated forced labour camps. Some discussion occurred regarding the administration of these camps.